platinumbigbrotherseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Platinum Big Brother 3
''Platinum Big Brother 3 ''also known as ''Cliques ''is the third season of Platinum Big Brother Series which began on October 2nd, 2013, running for 25 days and ending on October 26th, 2013 with a finale, including crowning the winner and awards for the season. This season featured 12 houseguests all new to the Platinum Big Brother Series, plus 4 returning houseguests from previous seasons. The twist of the season 'Cliques' saw the 16 total houseguests divided seperated by four high-school cliques with 1 returning houseguest in each. The Athletes, The Brains, The Off-Beats and The Populars. When one houseguest won Head of Household the reast of their clique was safe from eviction. The season ended with Titus "Ty" winning the season by a vote of 6-3 against runner-up John. Andrew T. won Tengaged's Favorite Houseguest. John won Player of The Season and Q was awarded the Entertainment Award. Twist of the season This season's twist 'Cliques' saw 16 houseguests split into four high school cliques. *'Returning Houseguests '- Four houseguests from previous seasons returned for a sencond shot at the game. Cameron, Joe E., Andrea and JoJo all returned. *'Cliques '- The 16 houseguests were split into high school cliques, 'Populars', 'Brains', 'Athletes' and 'Offbeats', with one returning houseguest in each. The clique twist lasted until the end of week 5 where they were then disbanded. At the final six stage, it was announced that two new cliques would be made, 'clique A' and 'clique B' - with only one clique being elegible for eviction forcing a final four veto scenario. The HoH winner would not be able to nominate members of their own clique. *'Co Head of Household' - On week 3, it was announced that a 'clique collaboration' would take place, with two cliques being safe, enlarging the target on the remaining two cliques. Joe E. and Joe J. became the Co-HoH. *'Double Eviction '- This season holds the record for the most double evictions in one season with three. There were double evictions on week four, week seven and week nine. It saw two houseguests leave in one night. Andrea and JoJo left in week four, Joe J. and Zach left in week seven and finally, Nick P. and JC left in week nine. Houseguests On the cast reveal, 12 houseguests were announced to be entering the house the following day on 1st October, 2013. The official houseguests signed contracts ready for their stay in the Platinum Big Brother house. All houseguests announced were new to Platinum Big Brother series. The houseguests entered the house on October 2nd 2013. Shortly after, it was announced that four returnees would return as part of the "Clique" twist. They were fully eligible houseguests. 'New Houseguests' 'Returning Houseguests' Voting History ; Color key : : – Athletes : – Brains : – Off-beat : – Popular Penalty votes stay with the bearer until the final 5, houseguests could also receive penalty votes in competitions. Returning Housemates Joe E., Q, John and Titus were all selected to play again during Season 5: All-Stars and placed 9th, 1st, 14th and 11th respectively. Andrew T. and Joe J. were also two of the twenty houseguests eligible to return, but was not chosen as one of the fourteen All-Star houseguests. Trivia *This was the only season to feature a jury of nine members. *This season featured 4 houseguests sharing the same names, Andrew and Joe. *This season is the only season to date to see a houseguest leave the Platinum Big Brother house without being evicted or making it to the final 2. This houseguest was Victor, who was expelled for inactivity. *This season is the only season to see the main seasons twist return once it was announced to be over. *This season is noted for having the most houseguests in one season. Links